


Unholy Union

by cadkitten



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Voyeurism, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: When he'd signed over his soul to the proverbial devil, he'd never expected to find himself desperately trying to get Slade's attention in a whole other way.





	Unholy Union

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crossing a Line  
> Dick's probably 17 here, just so we're perfectly clear.

Dick was nearly certain it hadn't been intentional, that neither of them had set out for this to be the result of their little arrangement. Truly, he hadn't expected anything other than to be forced into stealing a handful of items, maybe fighting old friends. Hell, something like a vague itch in the back of his brain told him he'd been prepared to have to _kill_ for this little gig to work out. He'd mentally prepared himself for a hell of a lot of things.

 _But not this_.

When he'd signed his soul over to the proverbial devil, he'd never expected to find himself desperately trying to get Slade's attention in a whole other way. More so, he hadn't expected it to seem like it was _working_. Though, he supposed, with all the Tera stuff in Slade's history, he should have. He'd known all about how she'd been strung along and manipulated by Slade. He'd watched part of it, seen the way Slade weaved his horrible fingers into everything and yet... Dick wanted those fingers meddling in his business all the same. 

He leaned against the wall, arms loosely crossed over his chest; pants tight just from watching Slade dry his hair. 

He hadn't been here for the shower itself, but he was here now, seeing his top half bare and still damp, seeing how tight the bottom half of his armor was when it was only that and nothing else. His breath caught as Slade draped the towel over his shoulders and carefully replaced his eyepatch, adjusting it just so. 

Dick shuddered, his cock rapidly growing harder in his pants until he was full-on aching and for an instant he let himself close his eyes and imagine it. He imagined Slade's hands on his body, his fingertips gliding over his hips, strong arms lifting him, his cock like velvet steel sliding up inside him, filling him in a way no one ever had. 

His breathing was ragged and his hormones were out of control and Dick knew he was maybe thirty seconds from ripping his pants open and masturbating himself to a furious orgasm just to chase the images back into the shadows where they belonged. He knew it was fucked up to want Slade; knew what kind of trouble it was to be trying to invite the guy to his bed. _But hell if he could get it out of his head._

Warm breath ghosted over his ear in the same instant a firm hand came to press against his throat, pinning him to the wall with that action alone. "Spying on me, boy?"

Dick - for all his common sense, for all his skill - could only whimper in reply. His eyelids fluttered open to find Slade staring him down, to find something heated and alive in the way he looked at him. He shivered, his hips arching without a single ounce of permission from his brain, and when he made contact with the heat of Slade's own body, it wasn't really as much of a surprise as it should have been how good it felt. His eyes rolled back and he jerked his hips, fire burning up his thighs, jolting him all the way to his core. He wanted like he'd never wanted before.

Slowly Slade's body pinned his to the wall and Dick shamelessly ground against him, working himself off against Slade's rock hard body, moaning when he began to feel the answering swell of Slade's flesh pressing back against him. 

His hands finally moved, yanking first at his own pants, freeing his needy erection to the world - and then to Slade, fingers curling into the material bunched at his waist, peeling it down until he could see Slade's own need. Every inch of him in all his glory, the perfect glistening tip pushing up just past the pull of his foreskin, the slight treasure trail leading down to the glorious thatch of white hair around the base of his cock, and Dick's body jerked he was so aroused. 

Slade pinned him there, kept him braced to the wall, his had threatening at his throat, his free hand pressed to the wall in a way that birthed a certain kind of knowledge in Dick's muddled brain. Slade _wanted it_. He wanted Dick and he hated that he did. 

Dick could understand. He'd seen it before, watched it in more than one man's eyes over the years and he'd always understood it. There was a certain allure to a younger man, to the desperate need, to the lithe little body Dick presented. But it was also forbidden. A terrible pull of horror steady in one's gut. It was like wanting to stick your dick in a damn vice. You knew the first thrust would feel amazing and then you knew you'd doomed yourself as soon as you were in, no way to pull back out without harm. 

Dick arched, his erection straining, and when their tips brushed against one another, it was even clearer to him just how much Slade was holding back. He _felt_ the aborted jerk of his hips, felt the way his hand tightened a fraction around his neck. He swallowed thickly, repeating the action again and again, brushing his cock up against Slade's rock hard erection, panting as he watched precum well up and then slide down Slade's shaft to spill onto his own. 

With a whine Dick reached up and grasped Slade's biceps, used them as leverage to lift his legs and wrap them around Slade's waist, forcing him right up against him. He let out a sharp cry as he thrust against Slade's thick length, as the full warmth of his arousal slid against his own. 

"You lie to yourself," he breathed out, his mind racing over how he must have been with Tera, over how she possibly could have read as much as she had into something so utterly detached as this. It was crystalline just how much Slade was denying himself. "You want me but you won't let yourself truly enjoy it. Tell me... who's ever going to know?"

The low growl against his ear wasn't what he'd expected, but the sharp thrust of Slade's hips was. He gasped, clinging to him, trying to frantically rut against him while hanging on. "You know _nothing_ , kid."

"But you could teach me." Cocky, pointed, _intentional_.

Slade let out something strangled that Dick was sure had once upon a time been a moan and he let his feet touch the floor again, his hips arching forward, holding them cock-to-cock as Slade began to jerk his hips roughly against Dick's own. 

"Teach you? You want me to teach you to _fuck_? Is that it, _boy_?"

Smirking, Dick remembered a fragment of their past, something from so many years before and he had to hold himself back from laughing as he breathed out, "Yes, _Master_."

Something snapped inside Slade. Dick could _feel_ it. Feel the way he tensed and then the way his hands were everywhere at once. In his hair, ghosting down his sides, gripping his ass hard enough to make Dick suck in a pained breath, and then on his wrists, grabbing them and slamming them above his head as Slade began to jerk his hips against him in a desperate sort of way. 

It was giving in and it was anger and frustration, and Dick reveled in being _wanted_ like this. His eyelids slide closed and he let it happen, his erection getting harder with every thrust of Slade's hips, with every brush of his cock against Dick's overly sensitive skin. 

The first spurt of his orgasm was a complete surprise, so much of one in fact that he let out a startled cry as it came. Slade moaned against his neck, his mouth pressed open and wanting there, and Dick strained in Slade's grip, humping himself frantically through his own orgasm, every spurt feeling like exquisite torture, every brush of their cocks like satin draping over his body, every draw and release of his muscles like sweet relief. 

He let out a cry as he finished, trembling as he strained forward against Slade's rapidly jerking hips, against the warmth of his erection until he began to feel it throb against his skin, until he felt the hot gushes of Slade's cum spraying against his abdomen. The pure shock of getting what he wanted pushed him into yanking himself free and clinging to Slade, humping for all he was worth until he came a second time, this time moaning with complete abandon as he ejaculated against Slade's hip, painting him with the purity of his want. 

Even when he was done, he still felt like he was strung up tight, like a rubber band about to snap and he wanted to sob he was still so high and wanted to come down. It was like eternally reaching for the stars and never grasping a single thing. His breath stuttered in and he let out an ungodly whine.

Slade's hands manipulated him, turned him until he was pressed against the wall, pulled his pants down under the swell of his ass, and then the hot length of his cock pressed along Dick's crack, pushed and slid until their cum had coated his way and only then did he mold himself to his backside and thrust, jerking his hips roughly, making what he was doing a mockery of the real thing. 

Dick strained back toward him, panted and writhed, until Slade had him in hand, stroked him in time with the pointed jerks of his hips, and Dick went higher still, scrabbling at the wall, at Slade's hands and wrists, at anything he could reach until he was screaming, until he was shaking with the force of his orgasm, coming completely unglued with Slade pressed against his asshole. 

Warm heat spilled down his crack and he understood Slade had cum as well. He felt his hole flutter as he melted against the wall, the high wire inside him slowly easing, letting him down slow and easy, and he leaned his flushed cheek against the wall, his eyelids closed and his thoughts mellowing out for the first time in months. 

Somewhat distantly he felt Slade picking him up, felt himself curling around him, and when he felt the cool press of sheets against his back, he didn't protest. And when the bed dipped beside him, he only rolled into Slade's warmth, curling up against him and letting the rest of his tension drain out into nothingness. 

Maybe he should have been surprised. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should have expected this and maybe he had.


End file.
